


Night Watch

by GDAWG135



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDAWG135/pseuds/GDAWG135
Summary: Just when John thinks the night shift on guard duty is going to kill him a certain burly cowboy gives him the show of his life.





	Night Watch

John yawned as he stared into the night shrouded swamp. He almost wished an alligator would come snapping out at him just for something to do. It was almost three in the morning, and the only other person up at this hour was Bill patrolling the other side of the manor. John sighed in frustration at having to remain in this spot until sunrise. It wasn't fair that he usually got stuck with the night watch meanwhile people like Arthur rarely ever had to keep watch. In fact John was pretty sure Arthur hadn't kept watch in at least a month. He turned around to shoot a glare up into Arthur's room hoping Arthur would somehow feel his displeasure through the decaying walls. To John's surprise Arthur's room was illuminated by a single lantern. A shadow moved across the wall slowly up, pausing, and back down, then repeat. 

John's heartbeat quickened as he snuck his way behind a tree to get a better view of what was casting that shadow. To his delight, and slight shock, he was met with the tantalizing view of Arthur steadily stroking his cock. John's own cock throbbed to life as heat traveled down his stomach. A quiet gasp left his lips as he watched Morgan thrust up into his own hand as his head rolled back on the bed. John watched for a few more thrusts before he was scrambling to free his own cock from his constricting pants. He bit down on his hand as he gripped himself with the other letting out a muffled groan. His heart leapt up into his throat as he watched Arthur crack an eye open to peer out into the night, arm never stopping it's slow pace. John's own arm followed suit and he slumped against the tree hiding him from the light seeping out of Arthur's room. 

John wrestled with his self control to just leave his post behind and run to join Arthur as he watched the older man slide a hand down his thigh to fondle his balls. John's hand itched to increase the pace, but he swallowed his desperation and continued on the tortuously slow rate Arthur had unknowingly set. John got his wish not long after though as Arthur suddenly snapped into furious motion like a fuse had gone off.

Arthur panted as he rapidly stroked and thrusted his dick. His eyes were screwed shut to block out any extra stimulus as his fantasy played in his head. John was ravished and disheveled as he sat atop Arthur's cock. His jaw hung uselessly open as Arthur aggressively plunged his dick inside of him, crashing into John's sweet spot with each thrust. Arthur was gripping onto John's hips like a lifeline as small broken moans left John's throat with each thrust. His glazed over eyes never strayed from Arthur's. Arthur ripped open his eyes with a shaky gasp as he heard a groan from somewhere in the night. 

John moaned into his hand again as he followed Arthur's ruthless speed. A responding groan reached John's ears and he panted against his hand as he struggled to keep from coming undone. Arthur's mouth was now lolling open and his eyes were lazily gazing down at his own body. John fought to keep his own greedy eyes opened as they fluttered shut from a wave of pleasure crashing through his body. Another dangerous wave washed over John and his hand stuttered to continue on. His breath was coming out in ragged gasps into the palm of his hand has he fought to keep himself together. 

He prayed Arthur was close, not wanting to finish and miss any of the show. Luckily for him Arthur was abruptly paralyzed mid thrust as his hand jerkily continued on with its ceaseless strokes. His eyes were now scrunched shut and his mouth gaping open in a silent scream as an orgasm swept through his body. John was crashing after him as he finally submitted to the burning pleasure radiating through his body. He clasped his hand over his mouth to contain the moans being ripped from his throat.  
John shakily watched as Arthur wiped the cum from off his chest and moved out of his bed to redress. Suddenly Arthur was at the window searching into the night. John weakly pressed himself against the tree heart now racing and face burning with shame. Arthur's gaze settled somewhere in the distance, and John let out the breath he'd been holding. 

“You enjoy the show?” Arthur suddenly called out the window. 

John was speechless as he gaped up at Arthur, locking eyes with his. 

“Same time next week?” Arthur asked with a smug smile, “Now get back to patrollin!” 

With that the shutters to the window were swung shut, and John was left confused and alone in the dark. He pulled himself together and returned to his post with his legs still shaking. Maybe the night watch wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, and I hope it's satisfying! ;} I'll hopefully be writing some more if finals don't destroy me first


End file.
